fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:StanFord85/Weirdmageddon 4 : The Death of Akame / Sacrifice of Stan Pines
Bill and Esdeath laughs at the resistance, same for Night Raid group, happy that everyone who could pose a threat to him is in one spot. He sends a wave of fire at them, burning the Wheel away. He also traps Stan, Akame, Kurome and Ford, binding them with ropes. The resistance, with Mine, Tatsumi, Lubbock, Sheele, Chelsea, Leone, and Najenda prepares to fight against Bill, saying they aren’t afraid of him. Saying they should be, Bill snaps his fingers and turns everyone but the Pines into posters showing their screaming faces. Bill then imprisons Dipper and Mabel in a triangular cell. Bill says he’ll spare the twins if Ford lets him into his mind, giving him one last opportunity. The twins yell at Ford not to do it, causing Bill to angrily fly up to them. Mabel quickly takes out her spray can and sprays Bill’s eye, distracting him again and freeing Stan and Ford. While Bill’s distracted, Dipper takes out his size-altering flashlight and enlarges the cell, making it so him and Mabel can walk through. Dipper yells at Stan and Ford to run, saying him and Mabel will take care of Bill. When Ford expresses disbelief, Dipper says to trust him, Akame and Kurome they will help for fight Bill with Esdeath. Him and Mabel goad Bill into chasing them down a long hallway. As Bill moves to follow them, Stan and Ford try to escape. However, Bill places them inside a larger cell like the one he put the twins in. Esdeath attack with her teigu "Demon's Extract" the power of ice, Bill then changes into a monstrous red and yellow form and chases the kids throughout the Fearamid, threatening to disassemble their molecules. Mabel and Dipper use their grappling hook, Akame and Kurome jump to escape up a chute, with Bill close behind. Stan feels guilty for the current situation, feeling he should’ve shook Ford’s hand and that he really is a screw-up. Ford tells Stan not be to so hard on himself, as he made the deal with Bill in the first place. He laments Stan and his’ relationship, wondering how Dipper and Mabel get along so well. Stan says they’re kids, so they’re still innocent. Ford decides to let Bill enter his mind, as even if the galaxy is destroyed, there’s a chance Bill will let Dipper and Mabel live. Ford says that if there wasn’t a metal plate in his head, Stan could erase Ford’s mind, killing Bill. Stan wonders what would happen if Bill went in his mind, but Ford says there’s nothing Bill wants in there. Ford remains adamant in his decision, as it’s all they have left. Meanwhile, Dipper and Mabel run into a dead end. Mabel uses the size-altering flashlight to enlarge her hand, punching a hole through the wall and into the outside. Dipper moves to round up the refugees, but sees that Bill’s henchmen with Shape Shifter and Dr. Stylish have done that first. While Dipper and Mabel watch, Bill sneaks up behind them, prisoned by Esdeath and brings them back to Stan and Ford. Bill tells Ford his time’s up, preparing to kill one of the twins. Before Bill does so, Ford surrenders as Stan objects. Bill removes the cell and ties up Stan. Ford’s only condition to the deal is that Bill lets Dipper and Mabel with Akame and Kurome go. Bill accepts as he shakes hands with Ford. Bill’s physical form turns to stone as his mental form goes inside Ford’s mind. Ford’s mind is a bleak white landscape with a single wooden door. Akame transforms into a demon using the sword to cure his neck, with with this mark of his skin and his black and red eyes to finally be fighting as porcupine between Akame Demon, and Demon Triangle and Bill turns into shape worst nightmare. Bill ultilise laser Almighty, Akame absconds attack of Bill. Akame attacks quickly Bill Cipher, he uses a shield. Akame a question to Bill "But why you hurt all people, and why you want to invade the world, this is not to get trampled. All the city want to live" Bill trying to explain to Akame, its his true nature. that with his newfound powers, he can control all of space, matter, and time. He reveals that he used to live in the second dimension until he destroyed it, and is aiming to do the same to this one. The only problem is that he, along with the rest of his friends, can’t escape Gravity Falls. Ford thinks that this is due to a natural magnetism attracting weirdness to Gravity Falls, the event he’s studied for years, a force so strong that it forms a barrier that prevents that weirdness from going outside the town. He says there’s a way to break this barrier, but he’d never tell Bill. "Now this is my goal" with help from Ford. Akame now understands that it is the goal of Bill. Akame tell Bill "You wants destroy the world, all planets, and space. Akame will definitely use a knoutout to Bill saying "ELIMINATE !!! BIIIIIIILLLLLL !!!!" And Bill’s form heavily glitches out as he speaks backwards, It turns black with a red eye into a nightmare to exterminate Akame saying "AKAAAAAAAAAME !!!!!! Unfortunately Akame is a knockout, beaten, shooted and finally killed by Bill. Akame suffers and bleeds all over blood and finally dies saying "Kuuu-roo-me" with flashback of Akame ! When Bill opens it, he’s greeted with Stan playing paddleball inside the Mystery Shack. Stan reveals he and Ford swapped clothes and pretended to be each other so that Bill would enter the wrong mind. In the real world, Ford takes off Stan’s fez and takes out the memory erasing gun, setting it to completely erase Stan’s memory. In the mindscape, Bill tries to call the deal off as the door shuts and the room becomes enveloped in blue fire. Stan explains his mind’s going to be erased with Bill in it. Bill tries to escape and resorts to bargaining with Stan, but Stan doesn’t budge. Bill’s form heavily glitches out as he speaks backwards messages. Stan punches the weakened Bill into nonexistence as his mindscape becomes consumed by fire, happy he was good for something after all. In the real world, Ford finishes erasing Stan’s memory, And Akame is finally out of Stan's mind. Everyone is freed from the tapestries. Outside the Fearamid, Bill’s henchmen and Shape Shifter and Dr. Stylish are sucked back into the portal, with the bricks of the Fearamid not far behind. The portal itself closes and explodes into a great shockwave, returning the entirety of Gravity Falls back to its own version of normal. The only thing that remains of Weirdmageddon is Bill’s petrified physical form. Tatsumi, Lubbock, Mine, Sheele, Chelsea, Leone, Seryu, and Najenda are released from the prison of ice. they just see death is Akame, everyone stunned and crying for Akame. Kurome, Dipper and Mabel said that Akame gave and sacrificed our lives to save us. And Ford is sorry for Akame, she left us forever . Stan regains consciousness in the forest as Dipper, Mabel, and Ford run to him. Unfortunately, Stan doesn’t remember who any of them are. As Mabel desparately attempts to jog Stan’s memory, Ford sadly explains that Stan sacrificed his memories to save everyone, and that he's their hero. Dipper and Mabel cry as Ford consoles Stan. The four begin to walk towards the now-ruined Mystery Shack. Dipper and Mabel try to remind Stan of the Mystery Shack and themselves, but Stan still doesn’t remember anyone. Dipper wonders if saving the world was worth it if Stan doesn’t remember his friends and family. Mabel tries to find something to bring Stan’s memory back and eventually stumbles across her scrapbook. Mabel sits down with Stan and begins to share the stories and memories of his time in Gravity Falls with him. In addition Kurome was there to realize that she would never kill her own sister because she saved him, then she is small (she begins to cry), now she decided to stay with the Pines families, Then she died and left forever. Dipper and Mabel try to recall Stan from the summer, but Stan does not remember. As Waddles jumps on Stan's lap, Stan involuntarily calls Waddles by his real name, though he should not remember it. Ford realizes that the scrapbook works as Stan also calls Soos by his name. Dipper and Mabel continue to show Stan more activities in the summer, showing him all the things Stan has done with them. Everyone starts laughing, and even Stan joins as he puts his arms around the twins. Kurome, Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Soos and Ford hear something, but somebody knocks and opens the door, a hand covered with blood, Dipper, Mabel and Soos screams. Kurome sees a girl who was thought to be dead who has come back. It's Akame, Kurome begins to cry and hug, and Mabel finds Kurome and Akame to be found as a family. Life in Gravity Falls is back to normal. Shandra shares a report, expressing the happiness that Gravity Falls is back to normal after the events of Weirdmageddon. Some persistent Eye-bats-mice remain on Sprott's farm and zombies popped up in the cemetery as Valentinos bury them back in their graves, Shandra announces that there are foreigners they are helped to defeat Bill, and save Ford, Came from bettors who came to visit the city of Gravity Falls. Mayor Tyler gives a speech to city dwellers to announce the "Do not Mind All That" act, created in response to Weirdmageddon. Mayor Tyler wishes to introduce them to these people coming from bettors. They have first to everyone. *My name is Akame "The Demon Sword Murasame" *I AM Leone (Lionelle) *My name is Mine (Pumpkin) *I am Tatsumi *My name is Sheele (Extase) *I am Lubbock *I am Bulat *My name is Chelsea *I am Susanoo *My name is Kurome, Akame's Sister *AND ME, MY NAME IS NAJENDA THE HEAD (the head of the assassin group Night Raid) Shandra also reports that the Northwest family has gone bankrupt. After Preston Northwest pledged allegiance to Bill and placed all his money in "Weirdness Bonds," he had to sell the family home to preserve his family's fortune. On the right side, McGucket regained all his memory and made He decided to buy Northwest Manor with his money found, but Leone wants to visit with McGucket at Northwest's Manor. At the Mystery Shack, Stan, Ford, Soos, Wendy, Candy Chiu and Grenda together with Akame, Kurome, Leone, Tatsumi, Mine, Sheele, Chelsea and Lubbock, ended up singing Happy Birthday to Dipper and Mabel. The whole city assembled at the hut to celebrate as well. Mayor Tyler says this is the least the city could do to thank the Pines for all they have done. Gideon says that thanks to the twins, he will no longer be hurt and open his heart. And Seryu opened her eyes and convinced because she understood that they did not kill but become a friend to live by listening to her heart. It is then shown that he tries to be a "normal" child, and she is then shown that she tries to be "nice" girl, but fails to be intimidated.Gideon then sics Ghost-Eyes and His other prison buddies on the bullies to take revenge. "And Seryu scoffed at the ignorant girls who laugh, so she becomes a psychopath to scare the ignorant. Soos tells Dipper and Mabel to make a vow, Chelsea insists on hearing their wishes. Dipper says that on his first day in town, Dipper would have wished adventure, mystery and friends, but he now realizes he has it all already. Mabel's wish would be to shrink everyone and bring them home, but decide something more feasible: ask everyone to sign his album. Akame and his sister Mabel swear never to forget someone in Gravity Falls, and breaks the memory gum to prove it. Mabel and Dipper then blow the candles on their birthday cake. Wendy states that twins are technically technically teenagers, causing her friends and she sing with enthusiasm. Pacifica asks Dipper and Mabel to open the gifts she has offered him. They start to hold their gifts that Ford calls Stan to talk to him privately, but Akame and Kurome are hiding this tree last and listen carefully. Ford says he is starting to detect strange anomalies in the middle of the Arctic Ocean. He wants to investigate, but does not want to do it alone. He personally asks Stan to come with him and give him a second chance, to experience the adventures they wanted when they were younger. Akame and Kurome are seen the picture of Stan and Ford when they are younger. Stan accepts the offer. When Ford wonders what to do with the Mystery Shack, Stan comes up with an idea and whispers to Ford while Soos listens with horror. While Dipper and Mabel are watching their gifts, Stan is preparing an announcement. He says that because of his adventures with Ford, he will close the Mystery Shack for good. The city is shocked even Akame, Kurome, Mine, Leone, Tatsumi, Chelsea, Sheele Lubbock, Bulat, Susanoo and Najenda do not agree, and Soos runs on stage and speaks against Stan. He thinks that the Mystery Shack is a place that fuels the dreams and imagination of people, and if it is closed, people's dreams will be closed with it. Even for Akame and Kurome they also have their dreams to achieve, the same for Tatsumi, Leone, Mine, Sheele, Lubbock, Chelsea, Bulat, Najenda and Susanoo, but they cry. Stan says there is no one to handle the Shack in his absence, but realizes that Soos would be the perfect replacement. Stan gives Soos his fez, proclaiming that the mystery shack is under new management. Abuelita moved almost immediately. The time has come for Dipper and Mabel to go home, their completely uncovered room is shown and they are at the bus stop with Stan, Ford, Soos, Wendy, Candy, and Grenda with Akame, Kurome, Tatsumi, Mine , Leone, Sheele, Lubbock, Bulat, Susanoo and Najenda. Mabel says it's time to move from Gravity Falls, wishing goodbye to Candy and Grenda. Even at Akame, Kurome, Tatsumi, Mine, Leone, Sheele, Lubbock, Bulat, Susanoo and Najenda the one who comes alders who are helped to defeat the evil triangle. Mabel also wished goodbye to Stan, happy that he wears a farewell sweater she made for him. Akame and Kurome also wish to the twins that they are like Akame and Kurome when they also have the one of the family. Wendy wished goodbye also Dipper, telling her that it means a lot to her. She exchanges their hats so they each have something to remember. Wendy also gives him a letter for him to read next time he misses Gravity Falls. Category:Blog posts